Intento de suplantación
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: En el Japón moderno existen ciertas máquinas de apariencia humana llamadas "Pets" cuyo objetivo es complacer a los humanos mediante el sentimiento más profundo eh incondicional de todos, el amor. Ace tras la pérdida de su hermano recurre a estas máquinas en un intento de recuperar aquello que le fue arrebatado, aunque quizá esta no fuera la mejor idea para un dragón. [AcexLu]
1. Introduction

Bueno, este es en realidad un Ro-fic que tengo con mi … ejemesposaejem gatito, ella no se quiere registrar así que lo publico en nombre de las dos, este rol también se puede encontrar en el foro por si a alguien le interesa unirse al foro también, la temática y base de la historia también la pueden encontrar en el foro, pero para que quede más claro pondré unas cuantas notas aquí.

Para despertar a estas máquinas es necesario darles un beso con el cual estas quedaran irremediablemente enamoradas de la persona que les despierte

claro no todo siempre es perfecto y a veces hay fallas en los programas, incluso existen las maquinas que olvidan que lo son o el receptor de enamoramiento falla entre otras cosas

Cada "Pet" es olvida completamente todo cuando se apaga, algo así como un reinicio maestro.

Aquí los personajes no son precisamente todos humanos, los pets pueden tener características animales pero no pueden transformarse, estas son casi de adorno, aunque afectan ligeramente su personalidad.

Si queda alguna duda recomiendo pasarse por el foro o preguntar en un review, con gusto la aclarare. Y bueno, obviamente no somos dueñas de nada más que de la historia misma que vamos creando, gracias por leer y disfruten.

Bueno, esto es una pequeña introduccion unicamente, subire mas conforme vallamos progresando.

* * *

Prologo.

Ace.

* * *

Se cree Ace nació del magma en el corazón del volcán kilauea de hawaii, pero a decir verdad como cualquier otro infante Ace no tiene muchos recuerdos de en donde y como nació, lo único que sabe son las historias que le llegaban a contar sus abuelos con quienes vivió gran parte de su infancia y quienes le enseñaron todo lo que sabe, desde lo que era un humano hasta ser uno de ellos, imitando su físico pues por lo que sabía nadie nunca debía ver lo que en realidad era a excepción de ellos y de su pequeño hermano, un niño aproximadamente 5 años de dragon más chico que el al que conocía y amaba tanto como a su propia vida, aunque en un principio no fuese así, incluso habían intentado matarse pues por naturaleza los dragones de fuego y mar no se llevan. En general a pesar del riguroso entrenamiento en varias disciplinas por parte del viejo, manera como llamaba a su abuelo, tuvo una infancia agradable.

Mas vivir oculto en la ignorancia para el no era una opción, pasaron unos años antes de que se atreviera a abandonar la isla en busca de aventuras y de conocimiento, pero la curiosidad le había hecho hacerlo a sus 16, quería saberlo todo, verlo todo, todo aquello que sus abuelos con tanto ímpetu le habían ocultado, pues no pensaba que la vida en su pequeña isla fuera todo lo que existía, más lo que había afuera no era exactamente lo que él esperaba, tuvo que aprender muchas palabras antes de que pudiera llegar a vivir como un verdadero humano, tuvo que aprender lo que era el trabajo, la humillación, la esclavitud, mas no todo era tan malo, también aprendió muchas otras cosas tales como que era el sexo, las prostitutas y el dinero, sobre todo este último fue algo que por primera vez después de muchos años le pudo hacer sentir un extraño sentimiento cálido en su pecho, todo estaba bien en cuanto pudiera llenarse los bolsillos de dinero, dinero el cual terminaba gastando comprando joyas, oro, plata, y piedras preciosas que tanto él como los humanos amaban y por las cuales eran capaces de matar, pero ningún trabajo era lo suficientemente bien pagado como para saciar sus ansias de oro por lo que en poco tiempo su vida dio un giro de 180 grados; antes de lo que imaginaba ya se encontraba asaltando joyerías y bancos, incluso a veces museos para conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba. Se convirtió en un buscado criminal que no podía dar un paso fuera de su casa sin sentirse vigilado, aunque ya que se mudaba de ciudad en ciudad esto tardo un buen tiempo en pasar.

Después de que las cosas se pusieran algo graves volvió a su lugar natal en donde ya no había nada, no encontró a sus abuelos o a su hermano, por lo que en un principio desespero, Tras la pérdida de su hermano y sus abuelos Ace se dio cuenta que su obsesión lo había maldecido, desesperado tiro la mayor parte de su tesoro al mar, arrepintiéndose poco después por la decisión pero siendo incapaz de entrar al agua fría simplemente se dedicó a vivir una vida… un poco más "normal" que la de un maniaco sediento de oro, cambio su gusto por los metales brillantes a el gusto por el rojo carmesí de la sangre, no sabía lo que había sucedido con su familia y la incertidumbre le mataba, así que después de unos meses decidió partir de nuevo, pero como U.S.A. ya no era una opción puso su mirada en el oriente, durante su estadía en el mundo de los humanos había visto y conocido muchos lugares pero nunca había salido del continente americano y en este sabía que no encontraría a su familia pues le había recorrido de arriba abajo, pero sin saber bien como encontrarles decidió ocupar un poco su tiempo mientras tanto informándose cuanto podía del mundo de los humanos y su historia, asistiendo a algunas de sus escuelas donde aprendiera a usar sus ordenadores y otras máquinas que anteriormente le parecieran un poco extrañas y desagradables, pero por medio de estas había aprendido más del mundo donde vivía y ampliar sus horizontes, aprendiendo otros idiomas y , eventualmente llegando a Japón donde se volvió un cazador.

Comenzó a dedicar su vida a vagar en busca de los llamados "pets" a cambio de una módica cantidad de dinero, mientras lo hacía también buscaba a su hermano pues al no haber quien le diera señas del chico sus noches libres se iban en pensar los más horribles escenarios por lo que prefería atiborrarse de trabajo u otras ocupaciones antes que estar solo en casa, razón por la que comenzó a salir a bares y fiestas cuando no estaba cazando, emborrachándose o comiendo hasta saciar todos sus instintos, una de esas noches, cuando no podía sostenerse más le pareció ver al chico entre la multitud no fue sino hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente con una resaca colosal que se dio cuenta que aquello no había sido un sueño, fue entonces cuando lo decidió, no podía seguir torturándose así. Tenía que encontrar un remplazo para su hermano.

.

.

.

 _/Fabrica de Pets/_

Todos los cuidados para la creación de un Pet perfecto de acuerdo a los estándares modernos habían sido observados durante su planeación, construcción y ensamblaje, el modelo era justo como se había solicitado hasta el último detalle, incluso la cicatriz que adornaba bajo su ojo izquierdo estaba ahí, no se le había permitido mirarse en un espejo antes de ser apagado después de la prueba de funciones básicas, no era que fuera a recordarlo una vez que le apagaran pero antes de que eso sucediera y mientras los ingenieros probaban sus receptores neurocerebrales se preguntaba si acaso siendo un robot soñaría con ovejas eléctricas, pero antes de poder pensarlo más las pruebas habían acabado y ya estaba siendo conducido a el transporte que le llevaría de la fábrica directo al hogar de su dueño, las reglas dictaban que debía ser apagado antes de transportarlo, le hubiera gustado que no fuera así, disfrutar del paseo en auto y saludar alegremente a su dueño, pero las cosas no eran de aquella manera y las reglas estaban para obedecerse, no era una opción, vestido de forma sencilla y casi simplona para su gusto entro por su propio pie a la caja de entregas antes de que el mundo se volviera completamente negro, al despertar no recordaría nada de fábricas ni pruebas ni cajas obscuras, a pesar de todo aquello le hacía sentir una ligera excitación ante lo desconocido, ultimo sentimiento que perduro un segundo más después de ser apagado.

Era la media tarde del domingo cuando el camión alcanzó su destino, el departamento en la última planta de aquel alto edificio por suerte contaba con un elevador, de otra manera hubieran tenido que hacer volar la caja desde la azotea, maniobra que el Pet en el interior de la caja seguramente hubiera disfrutado más despierto que en aquel estado catatónico en el que se encontraba, al final le habían dejado en medio de la sala por instrucciones su nuevo dueño, la caja ya abierta dejaba ver al espécimen dentro de ella, un chico de tez clara y cabellos obscuros, por la apacible expresión de su rostro podría haber estado durmiendo, el chaleco rojo que portaba quedaba algo suelto debido a su delgada complexión y las bermudas azules solo llegaban a cubrir debajo de sus rodillas, todo estos encima de las sandalias de playa y sobre su cabeza un sencillo sombrero de paja con una franja de tela roja, algo demasiado simplón para el gusto del Pet, pero no era quien para elegir su primer atuendo, ya una ve despierto quizá pudiera escoger algo más, pero por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar a que su amo decidiera despertarle.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que no sea muy aburrido... si lo es también haganmelo saber u.u

No dejare mi otra historia por esta tampoco, de hecho solo la subo ahora aunque esto lo empece a escribir junto con mi gatito mucho antes que la otra historia.


	2. Arrival

Bueno, aquí les traigo la primera parte, ahora si dividí por punto de vista y espero que así sea un poco más fácil de entender.

* * *

 **.**

 **PoV Ace.**

 **.**

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso la duda me devoraba por dentro y un millón de ideas atormentaban mi cabeza, pero como evitarlo nunca en mi vida la había liado de esta manera, que acababa de hacer?; estaba tan arrepentido que cada que volteaba hacia la ventana casi podía visualizarme saltando de ella, pero no era solamente miedo… bueno en realidad no se bien lo que era, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo pero a la vez me encontraba ansioso, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas furiosamente y la temperatura de mi cuerpo se sentía un tanto más elevada de lo normal por lo que no podía ni siquiera sentarme a tomar un descanso sin que el sillón ardiera en llamas, lo único que me quedaba era el ir y venir de un lado a otro como león enjaulado pero fue entonces cuando lo escuche, con mis sentidos más agudizados que de costumbre , un auto se había detenido frente al edificio, dentro había 3 hombres, el que conducía y dos en la parte trasera en donde se encontraba el, dentro de una enorme caja de madera se encontraba el único que tras tantos años de adormecimiento por fin me hacía sentir algo y no precisamente algo muy agradable que digamos .  
Sabía que no era él nunca lo seria, porque nunca ni siquiera los dioses serían capaces de crear nuevamente algo tan perfecto, pero aun así la falsa idea de tenerlo de nuevo me llenaba de una extraña e irracional manera.  
 _  
_ ** _-Con cuidado colóquenlo en la sala-_** dije sin una pisca de amabilidad con voz seca y amenazante por lo que rápidamente obedecieron y se marcharon dejándome a solas y sin saber bien que hacer y no porque ese tipo de tecnología me fuera desconocida, por el contrario los conocía, más que perfectamente, sabía cómo funcionaban como reaccionaban, sabía todo de ellos sus fortalezas, sus debilidades; y aun así ahora me hallaba aterrorizado con la mente en blanco a unos cuantos metros de la caja a la cual ni en sueños me pensaba en acercar sabiendo que si lo hacia lo vería, y no quería, regresarlo a la fábrica era la mejor opción puesto que no sabía ni como reaccionaria él ni como lo haría yo, en el mejor de los casos solo uno de los dos saldría por la ventana.

.

.

2 horas después

.

.

Aun no sé qué hacer, me encuentro estático recargado en la puerta, mis pies pesan, los siento de plomo y mi espalda comienza a doler debido a la dura madera tras de mí. Creo que ya es hora incluso mi cuerpo me lo ruega, por lo que tomando una gran bocana de aire y el poco valor que me queda, a pasos lentos me acerco a él.

Por fin lo veo y todo el aire y el poco valor reunido se escapa de mi cuerpo.

 ** _Es… es… -_** no sé qué decir, es hermoso, es impresionante, el trabajo que hicieron es perfecto, él es perfecto una copia exacta del anhelo ** _– lu… Luffy… -_** escucho mis propios murmuras torpes y sé que he perdido todo control sobre mí.

Doy unos cuantos pasos más y me coloco junto a la caja de rodillas en donde ya no escucho nada, ni siquiera a él, no escucho su corazón ni veo su pecho subir y bajar al respirar, pero escucho a mi inconsciente decir "es normal, es un robot" de nuevo tan cruel y frio me hace caer en la realidad, tiene razón, no es nada más que un robot, como los otros tantos que hay allí afuera.

 ** _-vale ya es hora de despertar y ver qué puede hacer este cacharro-_** gracias a dios de nuevo yo, después de un duro golpe de realidad recobre la conciencia y tan despreocupado como siempre me acerque a él. Tome su mentón con una delicadeza y lentitud exagerada como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper.

Y allí por fin estaba yo como idiota acercando mis labios a los suyos para plantarle un beso, algo torpe y descuidado, creo incluso mordí sin querer sus labios

 **.**

 **PoV Ruffy**

 **.**

Un cosquilleo le recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el leve rose de los labios de el moreno, el ADN de aquel hombre quedando registrado en su banco de datos junto con apenas una que otra señal vaga de lo que podría ser un recuerdo pero que en realidad no eran más que programaciones preconcebidas dentro de su red neurocerebral, los recuerdos se irían acumulando de uno en uno ahora que estaba por fin despierto, pero aquello llevaría algún tiempo y aunque aquello le ponía un poco triste pues le gustaría no tener aquella desventaja de estar completamente a la deriva en aquel momento la excitación que sentía ante lo que podría suceder a continuación era mucho mayor, al comenzar a abrir sus ojos lo primero que había visto era a el rostro frente al suyo, tan cerca que si se inclinaba un poco podría haber unido sus labios de nuevo con los de aquel chico, el sabor suavemente impregnado y el cosquilleo que le generaba aun frescos en su memoria.

"…" no sabía bien que decir o si debía decir algo, el rostro frente al suyo era bastante apuesto y su cercanía le ponía algo nervioso, haciendo que un leve rubor se manifestara en sus mejillas, los dedos de sus manos comenzando a moverse de forma nerviosa, jugueteando con el borde del chaleco rojo que le quedase algo largo, a aquella distancia podía discernir bastante bien las leves manchitas en los pómulos de su nuevo dueño y el cabello negro y ondulado que enmarcaba su rostro haciéndole resaltar mucho más, era tan llamativo y atrayente que le hacía dar un vuelco a donde estaba su corazón, notando como este se aceleraba un poco más mientras más miraba al otro, esperando a que este se separase un poco para poder observarle mejor había intentado que su respiración sonara lo más normal que le era posible.

 **-¿Eres tu Ace?-** pregunto cuando el otro se separara un poco, buscando los escasos datos concretos programados en su memoria, sonriendo ampliamente hasta mostrar sus dientes **-Soy Ruffy-** dijo estirando la mano para estrechar la de el contrario, con un pesado acento japonés aunque no estuviera hablando en aquel idioma, los programadores habían hecho lo mejor que podían en su base de idioma, pero realmente les era difícil aquello de los acentos extranjeros, aunque estaba seguro que ya se iría acostumbrando y aprendiendo al estar en contacto con el otro y escucharle hablar a pronunciar las palabras como lo hacia él.

 **.**

 **PoV Ace.**

 **.**

Después del más torpe y vergonzoso beso de su vida se había separado escasos centímetros de su rostro para admirarlo viendo con detalle cómo iba despertando de apoco, se veía algo somnoliento y a decir verdad incluso tierno cuando noto el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas del pequeño pet.

 ** _"que estará pensando… estará pensando mal de mí… claro te despiertas con un tipo encima y lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza es que clase de pervertido sexual es este"_**  
Fue el primer pensamiento que le invadió al notar como nervioso jugueteaba con sus prendas por lo que se separó apenas lo suficiente como para dejarle apreciar su rostro con mayor facilidad.  
 _ **  
**_ ** _-emm…. ¿Sí?-_** fue lo único que contesto en cuanto le escuchara pronunciar su nombre más seguido de eso vio al chico sonreír, dándole así la pauta para sentirse un poco más relajado. No tenía por qué ponerse nervioso solo era un robot y uno algo defectuoso con un acento raro pero extrañamente igual de tierno que su cara llena de tanto nerviosismo como la de él.

 ** _-ah... si… soy Ace, soy tu nuevo amo, digo dueño-_** estiro su mano correspondiendo el saludo del otro con un apretón algo fuerte y sin soltar su mano se puso en pie jalándolo para hacer que se levantara y saliera de esa espantosa caja de madera, que más que caja le parecía un tétrico ataúd. ** _–ven vamos sal de allí, te llevare a…. a… shit!-_**

En que rayos había estado pensando, había estado a punto de decir que lo llevaría a que conociera su habitación, si es que acaso tuviera una habitación. Con la manera tan impulsiva con la que había comprado y exigido a su pet lo más pronto posible ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a pensar, que comería, donde dormiría, si necesitaba algún tipo de cuidado especial o algún otro detalle importante, por suerte venía con un manual incluido dentro de la caja, el cual rápidamente tomo, ojeo y dejo de nueva cuenta en la caja antes de volver con el menor.

 **.**

 **PoV Ruffy**

 **.**

Soltando una pequeña risita por la forma nerviosa como el mayor se comportaba se puso en pie con ayuda del otro, dejando su mano en la de él más alto por unos segundos, la calidez que este desprendía era bastante agradable y sin pensarlo mucho tomo la mano de él mayor entre las suyas para después acercarla a su rostro, pegando el dorso de la mano del moreno con su mejilla para poder sentir mejor aquella calidez, mostrando una sonrisa un poco boba antes de escuchar las palabras del mayor. **"ah… o-"** apenas había comenzado a responder cuando escucho aquella maldición, sobresaltándose un poco y mirando al otro con curiosidad mientras le veía ir de aquí a allá buscando el manual, pasando página tras página, el otro simplemente podría haberle preguntado cualquier cosa que necesitara saber, pero suponía que aquello era tan nuevo para su amo como para él, esto le provocaba una cierta sensación de seguridad al saber que no era el único con aquel sentimiento de novedad.

 ** _-cof… cof… si como te iba diciendo te llevare a dar un paseo por la casa para que la conozcas y veas donde dormirás, dormirás conmigo y comerás lo que te dé –_** escuchó al más alto al final y vio como extendió de nueva cuenta su mano esperando a que la tomara para que saliera de la caja por completo y pudiera así darle un pequeño recorrido.

´ _dormirás conmigo y comerás lo que te dé_ ´ aquella frase le había hecho algo de gracia, sonaba como algo sacado directamente del manual de uso y por ello no había podido evitar el reír abiertamente antes de aceptar la invitación del más alto a conocer su nuevo hogar **"si, si, haré todo lo que tú digas"** dijo completamente despreocupado, saliendo de la caja de madera con cuidado para no tropezar, acto seguido agarrándose de uno de los brazos del moreno para que este no se separara demasiado, el lugar no se veía demasiado grande pero no sentía gana alguna de que el otro se separase de él, el contacto de la piel de sus brazos sobre la del antebrazo del contrario le causaba una placentera sensación que no sabía muy bien como describir pues era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, de forma un poco vaga se preguntaba si aquello se sentiría con cualquier persona o solo con su amo, su amo…

parándose a meditar por un momento en la diferencia entre un amo y un dueño se había preguntado brevemente por que el otro chico les había diferenciado al final, pues el no veía el mayor problema con usar un término o el siguiente **"Ne, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre dueño y amo Ace?"** se decidió a preguntar después de un rato, pues no estaba muy seguro de comprender aquello y no había nadie más a quien preguntar que a el otro o a sí mismo, y era obvio que si el no poseía la respuesta el paso más lógico era preguntar al mayor, buscando la mirada del más alto conservaba aun esa sonrisa un tanto estúpida, estar cerca del azabache le hacía sentir ampliamente feliz sin necesidad de buscar razones por las cuales estarlo.

 **.**

 **PoV Ace.**

 **.**

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda en cuando sintió la delicada piel del pequeño azabache bajo su mano, a decir verdad se sentía algo frio en comparación a la temperatura de su cuerpo, lo que le hizo por un momento mantener la mano en su mejilla como intentando buscar que el otro se acoplara a su temperatura, pero paso poco tiempo, prácticamente segundos antes de que retirara su mano algo bruscamente.

 **-¿Cómo te puedes tomar confianzas que no te he dado? –** sentencio de manera un poco fría y cortante, no era que le molestara el que lo hubiera tocado sino que por el contrario le había avergonzado, y se podía notar de manera más que obvia en el ligero sonrojo bajo sus pecas, nunca antes se había dejado tocar por nadie a menos que fuera en una pelea o en la cama y suponiendo que era obvio que él no le estaba buscando pelea por un momento se le cruzo por la cabeza que el pet ya quería comenzar a "trabajar" pues estaba en su programación complacer a su amo, esto por inercia le hizo sonreír de manera un tanto lasciva en respuesta a ese pensamiento , mas sumada la manera en la cual poco después le había sujetado del brazo no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

El pet le había dado a entender que deseaba estar con él, y a decir verdad aunque quisiera negarlo una que otra vez mientras esperaba la llegada de su pet, había pensado en eso, pues por lo que sabía no era extraño que los pets mantuvieran relaciones sexuales con sus amos ya que el complacerlos en todo sentido era parte de sus funciones o bien de los motivos por los cuales habían sido creados. Pero como si quiera podía llegar a pensar en ello, si esa cosa era la viva imagen de su hermano, sería como… ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo, el incesto no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, había crecido con él, y aunque bien no eran precisamente hermanos de verdad, si lo consideraba de esa manera.

 **-eh?...pues… -** la pregunta del pet por fin le había sacado de sus pensamientos, haciéndole olvidar la vaga y tortuosa idea que antes le había pasado por la cabeza, ya que con ella allí no hubiera tardado mucho en echársele encima **– la diferencia…. Realmente no hay mucha, más que una delgada línea llamada libertad, como mi pertenencia puedes mantener aun un poco tu libertad y tu libre albedrío, en cambio si yo fuera tu amo y no tu dueño no gozarías de ninguna de estas dos, si fueras mi mascota como cualquier otro perro, no tendrías libertad, no podrías decidir que te gusta y que no y únicamente vivirás por mí y para mí, a decir verdad es un poco más complicado explicarte bien que es un amo-**

De manera un tanto más fluida iba conversando con el pet mientras caminaban por el departamento sin detenerse a explicarle muy bien que era cada lugar pues suponía que ya tendría más o menos una idea base de lo que era y para qué era una cocina, el baño o un estudio, mas hizo una pausa al final de su recorrido cuando por fin habían llegado a su habitación para poder terminar con el tema y pasar al siguiente.

 **-Para que lo entiendas mejor, estando en tu lugar como mascota mi deber seria únicamente complacer a mi amo, sin importar nada, pues por encima de mi bienestar esta su felicidad, en si eso es, pero no pienses mucho en ello, como te he dicho antes soy únicamente tu dueño, la compañía tiene ciertas restricciones con los pets que te hacen firmar en el contrato a la hora de comprarlos aunque también tienen sus vacíos legales, tu por ejemplo tienes un seguro, de fábrica, por lo que si fallas o te dañas te puedo llevar para que te reparen o te sustituyan por alguien nuevo lo entiendes? –** la conversación iba para largo y pensando aun en que el pet debía acostumbrarse a su entorno, sin permitirle que le soltara del brazo se había ido a sentar a la cama para estar un poco más cómodos mientras charlaban **– si un día decido ser tu amo y por "accidente" te daño no hay más que llevarte a la fábrica para que te reparen solo es cuestión de ocultar los detalles-**

 **.**

 **PoV Ruffy**

 **.**

El comentario un poco agresivo de él más alto cuando soltase su mano no le había causado la mitad de la curiosidad que el leve cambio en la coloración de su piel cuando este se sonrojara, sabía lo que era un sonrojo y también el o los sentimientos que les causaban pero no pensaba que alguien con la apariencia como la de él otro pudiera experimentarlos, o quizá no era esto sino más bien el que no había comprendido el porqué de esta reacción, así que al tomarse de su brazo se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo observando al más alto, la sonrisa que se dibujara en su rostro sin motivo aparente le había hecho sobresaltarse ligeramente, causando la misma reacción que momentos antes había visto en el rostro del otro pelinegro, el calor en sus mejillas le sorprendió, haciendo que llevase una de sus propias manos a esta, distrayéndose sin embargo cuando el otro comenzara a caminar, mostrándole la casa de manera que le había parecido un poco apresurada, pues no había podido registrar lo suficiente de un lugar cuando el mayor ya le arrastraba al siguiente, y no era que este le forzase a caminar o algo si no que él se negaba a soltarse del brazo del otro, de alguna forma aquel contacto le hacía sentir un tanto más seguro en ese mundo nuevo y desconocido pues a pesar de las amplias bases de datos embebidas en su sistema esa era su primera experiencia en el mundo real.

 **Mmm…** \- Pensando un poco en las palabras del pecoso mientras este le jalaba consigo a la cama había tenido que aferrarse con algo más de fuerza a su brazo para evitar caerle encima pues los movimientos del otro le parecían algo bruscos y rápidos, demasiado como para poder acoplarse a ellos tan apresuradamente, aun ni siquiera acababa de acostumbrarse a su propio cuerpo, mucho menos al del más alto.- **Pero los perros no viven para servir a nadie… si quiere obedecer lo hará y si no no,** \- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, la explicación del otro le había dejado con más dudas de las que había contestado,- **Aunque supongo que con las cosas vivas es más difícil, después de todo creo que no puede aplicarse los mismo conceptos para los animales y humanos que para las "cosas" que en realidad son cosas, aún si no tuviera libertad de elección no creo que eso afecte mis gustos o sentimientos, me parece poco probable que eso esté relacionado, no veo como podría ser la prioridad de un esclavo complacer a su amo si no más que para beneficio propio.** \- Sabia los términos que venían en su diccionario básico, pero también sabía que los humanos no siempre usaban las palabras de la misma manera que en los diccionarios por eso le parecía importante comprender la diferencia que había en estos términos para el dragón, pero siendo que no parecía que el mismo los tuviere demasiado claros simplemente se aferró a la noción básica de estos, de mayor importancia que aquella diferencia le habían resultado las opiniones que el pelinegro expresase, no le habían agradado algunas de ella, pero tampoco era quien para reclamar lo que el otro pensase.- **¿Así que si me rompo solo me remplazaras por un juguete nuevo?**.- Sabía de antemano que él no era más que un juguete para los humanos, uno muy caro y sofisticado pero sin representar más que un objeto entre tantos otros en realidad, aun no comprendía muy bien aquel juego de los sentimientos que le había sido brindado por su programación, aun no comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaba su propio cuerpo o la forma como debía relacionarse pero lo que si comprendía es que no le gustaba en nada la idea de ser remplazado fácilmente, la expresión algo seria que se instaló en su rostro rayaba en lo sombrío, de pronto no se sentía tan cómodo con la cercanía del otro, soltando el brazo del mayor suavemente se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, colocando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo en la cama, de manera que sentado sobre esta sus hombros y pecho sobresaltasen ligeramente, el holgado chaleco rojo que llevaba le incomodaba sin saber realmente el por qué, su ropa en general no le parecía suya, y por primera vez desviando su atención del rostro del más alto y de sus facciones se había comenzado a fijar en el cuarto de este, no es que buscara algo en específico, solo alguna distracción de aquel tema que comenzaba a incomodarle.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por ahora… muchas gracias por leer y comentar, actualizaré tan pronto como sea posible.


	3. Pictures

Bueno, pues aquí oficialmente esta la tercera parte aunque en realidad es la segunda porque el primer capítulo solo era de introducción… aunque técnicamente sigue siendo la tercera parte… bueno, yo sola me entiendo XD

Por cierto en este fic estaré manejando los títulos en ingles debido al supuesto origen de los protagonistas u.u ya que cuando el pet dice que no está hablando en su idioma es porque se supone que están hablando en inglés, Gracias por leer.

* * *

PoV Ace

.- **¿Así que si me rompo solo me remplazaras por un juguete nuevo?** \- escuchó al robot decir, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro no le había dado el mensaje correcto, era claro, por su respuesta había malentendido todo, ni siquiera hablaban del mismo tema, ya que mientras él se limitaba a pensar que el pet era una clase de esclavo sexual, el pet hablaba de algo mucho más profundo que eso, como podría explicárselo, tal vez debía de ser más claro? Tal vez debería de bajarse los pantalones y hacer que la chupara para que entendiera que simplemente el hecho de amarlo, aunque fuera esto solo una programación en su sistema, lo volvía un esclavo, porque se supone que así es el amor, cuando amas a alguien vives por él y para él, no hay nada que te haga más feliz que hacer feliz a esa persona a la que tanto amas, en fin no tenía caso explicárselo, ya que ni el mismo había probado de primera mano el amor, solo se hacía ideas sobre lo que este era basándose en los humanos que había conocido y en su mundo de películas y libros, pero por como lo pintaban no estaba para nada mal por mucho que pudiera resultar doloroso

 **-NO! –** se apresuró a contestar a su pregunta, como iba a remplazarlo, bueno si era verdad le había dicho eso hace rato así que no podía retractarse **– Bueno si, pero no-** era confuso explicarle ese tipo de cosas **– no es que te valla a remplazar por otro, a menos que falles, veras…. –** hizo memoria recordando a cada uno de los pets que había cazado para darle una concisa y breve explicación de porqué el remplazarlos **– algunos pets fallan y es necesario hacer cambios, ajustes o remplazarlos si no tienen reparación, sabes lo que eres y para que estas hecho no? Estas hecho para amarme, pero como toda creación algunos tienen sus fallas, unos no aman, unos no olvidan a sus viejos amos por lo que no quieren nuevos amos, otros se escapan, algunos son violentos, otros…. Bueno hay muchas fallas posibles y es por eso que son devueltos a las fabricas para que los arreglen, es como una persona, cuando se rompe una pierna tienen que llevarla al hospital ¿No? Sería como repararla, pero si esa persona tiene una enfermedad terminal, algo que no se puede reparar, muere.-** cada vez resultaba más extensa y confusa su explicación incluso para él.

PoV Ruffy

Después de algunos segundos había dejado de prestarle atención al mayor, decidiendo que aquello sería lo más sano para ambos pues de las cosas que decía habría podido tomar varias por ofensas o por puntos controversiales pero no estaba hecho para discutir con su "amo" así que simplemente las dejo pasar como si no escuchara nada, no que quisiera ignorarlo si no que por el contrario si se ponía a pensar en las cosas que el otro le decía probablemente acabaría molestándose y por ende molestando al más alto y aquello no era recomendable en su primer día, aun no conocía el carácter de el moreno y por tanto sería peligroso tentar al destino, si este ya le había amenazado con que le haría regresar a la fábrica a el primer defecto probablemente no sería buena idea el ponerse a discutir por trivialidades. Más cuando aquellas trivialidades ni siquiera tenían relevancia en sus vidas actuales.

Por primera vez desviando su atención del rostro del más alto y de sus facciones se había comenzado a fijar en el cuarto de este, no es que buscara algo en específico, solo alguna distracción de aquel tema que comenzaba a incomodarle.- **¿Qué es eso?** \- pregunto señalando una foto en la pared, esperando que el otro olvidara lo que había dicho apenas antes.

PoV Ace

Cuando el pet cambiara de tema se había sentido aliviado. ¿Podía contárselo? Nunca antes se lo había contado a nadie, pero él era… bueno era quien estaba suplantando a su hermano así que tenía que tenerle la misma confianza que a él si realmente quería que tomara su lugar **-¿Eso? –** hecho una mirada a la foto de un volcán en plena erupción que tenía juntos con otras más a su lado en donde se encontraba jugando con sus abuelos o con su hermano. **– Es mi madre dándome a luz, ¿Vez esa pequeña manchita de allí? –** se puso en pie y jalando al pet lo llevo hasta donde estaba la foto para que pudiese apreciar mejor el detalle que le señalaba **– Ese soy yo, Según mis abuelos mi madre estuvo por 7 días en labor de parto y cuando nací era el dragón más grande que habían visto en sus vidas, también me contaron que las contracción de mi madre fueron terribles, la lava que derramo acabo con tres cuartas partes de la isla e incluso llego al mar, y ves esto –** tomo la mano del pet y la guio hacia una fotografía junto a la otra **– ese tornado es mi abuela, le encantaba subir al cielo e invocar a las nubes para crear enormes tempestades, tsunamis o tornados que ahuyentaran a los turistas y así pudiéramos vagar por la isla normalmente sin tenernos que esconder en estos cuerpos –**

Sin pena alguna contaba al pet sus increíbles recuerdos como si estos fueran de lo más normal del mundo, pues al menos para él lo eran y aunque siempre había tenido que ocultar su origen era fácil tenerle confianza al pequeño por el simple hecho de tener la misma imagen que su hermano, el chico de las fotografías en la pared a quien estaba suplantando.

PoV Ruffy

Era algo un poco curioso aquel relato que el mayor le contaba, quizá de haber sido alguien más lo hubiera tomado a loco, pero había advertido que el otro no era precisamente una persona "normal" como las que le habían planteado en sus bases de datos, si las cosas que el otro le estaba contando eran verdad se asemejaría más a un ser mitológico que a un humano, nacido de un volcán y su abuela un tornado… bueno ¿Se trataría de un titán o algo parecido? Ya que no veía nada malo en aquello se decidió a preguntarlo directamente, después de todo eso de dar rodeos no era lo suyo **-Mmm… ¿Que eres tu Ace?-** si los pets podía tener distintas razas suponía que también los dueños no serían todos iguales **-ya sabes, yo soy un tritón, aunque es obvio que ya lo sabias, si tú lo pediste así, pero ¿Tú que eres?-** por momentos observaba las fotografías de la pared, el pecoso salía con una cara no muy amigable junto a otro chico de cabellos negros y amplia sonrisa, el rostro le resultaba extrañamente familiar y fijándose bien portaba el mismo chaleco y sombrero de paja que el… de pronto algo hizo click en su cerebro, así que aquella era la persona a la que suponía debía remplazar **-realmente lo querías, ¿eh?.-** era una afirmación más que nada inconsciente pues no pensaba muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, tan ensimismado como estaba en aquella fotografía y su examinación de aquel chico, se suponía que estaba construido a semejanza de este pero ya que aquella foto era de muchos años atrás por la obvia diferencia entre el Ace de aquella imagen y el actual no sabía si realmente se vería igual que aquel sujeto _"debe ser lindo que te quieran así"_ pensó antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

PoV Ace

Al parecer el pet no había procesado bien la información del todo por lo que señalo un último cuadro que enmarcaba lo que parecía ser el artículo de un viejo periódico, "El arma secreta del führer", era el encabezado del periódico y bajo este había una borrosa fotografía de lo que parecía ser un enorme lagarto sobre los restos de los edificios bombardeados.

 **-Pues que más voy a ser, un dragón, soy un dragón –** para evitar que el pequeño pusiera en duda su credibilidad le dio una pequeña demostración de lo que su naturaleza era capaz de hacer, concentrándose un poco para que no se le fuera a ir de las manos, permitió que su piel se transformara llenándose de obscuras escamas tornasol mientras que sus ojos negros se volvían de un rojo sangre apenas si por unos instantes antes de volver a la normalidad pues sabía que estar mucho tiempo en ese estado le excitaba demasiado como para poder controlarse luego.

 **-uh… -** de pronto la pregunta del menor había tocado un delicado tema del cual no le gustaba hablar mucho pues le traía amargos recuerdos **\- si… lo quería mucho… íbamos a casarnos… bueno, él siempre lo decía, pero ya sabes era solo un juego de niños-**

PoV Ruffy

" _El arma secreta del führer"_ , **-¿Trabajabas para Hitler?-** el encabezado de aquel artículo le había llamado bastante la atención, si sus nociones de historia básica estaban en lo correcto el mayor no tendría menos de 70 u 80 años, aunque en un principio el chico había estado buscando algún soldado o cosa parecida después de la afirmación de él otro pelinegro se había quedado viendo ahora con suma curiosidad la foto de aquel ser, no pensaba que fuera todos los días que se conocía a un dragón, bueno, no a uno de verdad pues sabía que entre las razas comunes de los pets había muchos humanos que solicitaban 'dragones' justo como el que era un 'tritón' no es que tuvieran algún poder o algo y sus aditamentos eran meramente decorativos, tampoco es que aquello importara mucho ya que su estatus de mascotas tal como el nombre propio de estas creaciones sugería (Pet/Mascota) era bastante claro, al ser maquinas suponía que se encontraban más en un estatus entre cosa y animal... aunque aquello posiblemente le acercaba un poco más al dragón que si hubiera sido un simple humano, pues por lo que sabía el periodo de vida promedio de los humanos era bastante corto.

Aquellos pensamientos se habían visto interrumpidos al momento de ver la transmutación de la piel del más alto, se había quedado pasmado por unos segundos, aquellas escamas parecían brillar con una luz propia, pero no le había dado tiempo a contemplarlas tanto como quisiera ni a tocarles siquiera cuando este revirtiera a su forma original (o la que él conocía como original) dejándole un poco decepcionado ante no poder ver algo tan maravilloso por más tiempo, aunque se había esforzado para que aquello no se notara.

El tema de aquel otro muchacho con el que compartía el rostro al parecer era algo incómodo para el otro azabache, por lo que simplemente había escuchado y guardado aquella información lo mejor que podía, después de todo era algo obvio que lo habían llevado ahí para remplazar a aquel chico aunque la idea no acababa de gustarle del todo, ¿Era eso parte de él? ¿O solo el orgullo programado por la personalidad que debía imitar? iban a casarse... bueno, aquello no era algo normal entre hermanos para los humanos, pero quizá entre dragones fuera de otra manera, no había nada en su programación que hablara de dragones que no tuviera que ver con la mitología o los cuentos, así que en ese respecto estaba tan perdido como en la reproducción sexual que por algún motivo aparecía de manera demasiado burda o inexistente en su base de datos. Quizá a propósito, ya se enteraría después de cualquier manera.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan, iré actualizando conforme Ace se digne a contestarle a mi Luffy u.u espero que les este gustando hasta ahora.


	4. Kisses

Y bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo :)

* * *

Kisses

* * *

 **PoV Ace**

 **-Pero bueno… que te gustaría hacer antes de que me vaya, en unas cuantas horas debo de ir a trabajar pff…. –** Resoplo molesto pues esa noche como todas últimamente, tenía que ir de niñera a cuidar de un pet que solía jugar a escaparse para darle celos a su amo y su amo, un enorme tipo rico dueño de un bar, lo sabía pero le encantaba seguirle el juego.

 **–Supongo que te gustaría "convivir" un poco más para conocernos mejor –** Dicho esto último y sin esperar respuesta alguna llevo su mano al trasero del pequeño para darle una suave palmadita en señal de insinuación.

 **PoV Ruffy**

Tomando el borde de aquel chaleco lo jalo levemente para observarlo con mayor detenimiento, casi como si este fuera a cobrar vida propia, no era que le desagradara, solo que aquellas prendas le parecían demasiado infantiles, las palabras del pecoso sacándolo pronto de aquellas cavilaciones junto con aquella palmadita en su trasero que le había hecho dar un ligero brinquito en su propio sitio, soltándose la ropa que había estado examinando ¿Era aquello un contacto común para el pecoso? Quizá debería intentarlo.- **Ah, ¿convivir? Si, supongo que estaría bien.-** dijo sonriendo ampliamente eh imitando el gesto del otro muchacho al darle una palmadita igual a la que había recibido del pecoso, aunque sin ninguna intención oculta pues desafortunadamente no le había sido instalado el programa referente al sexo, razón por la que no solo carecía de malicia sino que también le era difícil detectar la diferencia entre un contacto "cariñoso" y cualquier otra clase de contacto, motivo por el que pensó que aquel gesto era alguna forma común de acentuar la "convivencia" antes mencionada, aunque sin saber bien que hacer tras eso había dejado su mano justo donde esta había acabado tras la palmadita, con esa sonrisa amplia eh inocente sin dejar su rostro en espera de mayor información acerca de esa "convivencia"

 **PoV Ace**

Parecía como si de pronto la tensión en el ambiente pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo, cuando de nueva cuenta el menor le sacaba completamente de sus casillas, ¿Que… que acababa de hacer? le había devuelto la palmada, no, no solo eso, estaba tocando su trasero, era prácticamente imposible aquello, a menos que… a menos que los estúpidos de la fábrica hubiesen cometido un error a la hora de programarlo, que si era así, era capaz de demandar a toda la puta empresa, él había pedido claramente un Pet "sumiso". Como rayos iba a pedir a un pet "dominante", si su hermano era la cosa más marica del universo, bueno realmente no tanto pero él siempre lo había visto de esa manera pues de pequeños el azabache siempre era dulce y atento con él, siempre estaba llenándole de mimos, diciéndole cuanto lo quería y planeando como seria su vida cuando estuviesen casados, así que basándose en aquello y en que nunca en su vida se había dejado tocar por nadie de "esa" manera, era obvio que iba a pedir un pet sumiso.

 **-Ru… Ruffy… tu… em…-** no sabía bien que decir o que exactamente quería preguntarle, lo que le ponía aún más tenso, como le explicaba aquello, como decirle que él no era de esa clase **– em… yo…. No… tu… tu… ¡tú vas a bajo! –** exclamo exigentemente dándole una palmadita en la mano al pet para que apartara esta y dejara de ponerle de esa boba manera con un estúpido y notorio sonrojo bajo las pequitas de sus mejillas y nariz.

 **-¡Grr! Tu… mocoso… -** era difícil de explicar su manera de actuar pues realmente no estaba molesto, sino apenado y confundido, por lo que trataba de asimilarlo de la mejor manera posible pues no quería asustar al pet viéndose agresivo en su primer día con él, pero el sonrojo no se iba de sus mejillas así que para contrastar lo que el pet había hecho y recalcarle bien quien era quien mandaba, palmeo esta vez mas fuerte su trasero mientras con su otra mano envolvía la esbelta cintura del menor **– oh.. bueno me alegro que tengas ganas de "convivir" pero yo creo que tu deberías de dejar que yo te muestre como convivir adecuadamente –** no sabía y ni de chiste se le pasaba por la cabeza que el menor no supiera de lo que estaba hablando pues hasta donde sabia esas máquinas estaban diseñadas para complacer a sus amos, eran o más bien las veía como una especia de caras y lujosas muñecas de compañia, por lo que si había sido un error de la fábrica o no poco le importaba él no se iba a dejar sobajar de esa manera, así que sin más preámbulos y sin soltar la cintura del menos comenzó a guiar a este hacia la cama sin permitirle separarse ni un poco de su cuerpo hasta que sintiera chocar el borde de la cama contra ellos, fue entonces cuando sin cuidado alguno empujo al pequeño contra esta y se le echó encima.

Aunque fuese por unos segundos el haberse transformado parcialmente, le había hecho perder el control sobre su cuerpo e instintos sumado a esto el hecho de que el pet era la viva imagen de su hermano obviamente lo ponía a tono él solo tenerlo cerca, por lo que sin pensarlo dio un enorme salto de la amena platica que tenían a estar sobre el cuerpo ajeno, acomodándose entre sus piernas mientras devoraba los labios del azabache en un profundo y apasionado beso lleno de lascivia.

 **PoV Ruffy**

El Pet no se había percatado en ningún momento de la tensión ambiental, de hecho incluso la expresión del pecoso le había parecido más que curiosa, aunque no había podido evitar sonreír ante ella, se veía bastante lindo con aquel sonrojo, a decir verdad a él no se le cruzaba por la mente más que si acaso ya debería dejar de tocarle o si lo estaba poniendo incomodo, aquello de las relaciones interpersonales era bastante complicado y aunque ya las iría dominando con el tiempo la verdad aun no sabía bien cómo reaccionar o manejar aquellos roces ¿Que estaba bien y que estaba mal? realmente no lo sabía. **\- ¿Si Ace?-** Contestó con una sonrisa inocente y casi idiota en su rostro **\- ¿hum? ¿Abajo? -** No entendía bien a lo que refería el otro pero tampoco veía motivo para contradecirlo **\- Claro, si eso es lo que quieres por mi está bien.-** repuso de manera entusiasta sin que su sonrisa flaqueara en ningún momento hasta que sintiera el manasito que le había dado el otro, cambiando su sonrisa por un ligero puchero pues no entendía que exactamente había hecho mal. Aunque si le estaban reprendiendo debía ser por algo.

El tono en la voz del otro también le había alertado ligeramente de que algo extraño pasaba pues parecía un poco molesto, o quizá solo era el tono autoritario en esta que le hacía parecer así, la fuerza del mayor le parecía sorprendente pues con facilidad le había guiado hasta la cama y le dejaba tumbado en esta sin que pudiera hacer algún reproche, ¿Qué era lo que podía querer el otro? no parecía que fueran a dormir y el peso del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo le hacía sentir un calor bastante extraño; el sentirle entre sus piernas no le incomodaba pero tampoco esperaba aquellos labios de nuevo en los suyos, él ya estaba encendido, le hubiera gustado decírselo al otro moreno pero no parecía que este fuera a dejarle pues al momento de separar sus labios para intentar hablar solo se había topado con la lengua del otro invadiéndole la boca, por unos momentos había luchado por separarse incluso, empujando ligeramente al otro en un fútil intento de separarle, pero dándose por vencido pronto había cerrado los ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro en aquel apasionado beso que apenas si podía seguir de manera bastante torpe.

Su respiración ya era un desastre ¿Era eso una cosa de dragones o de humanos? sus pulmones se sentían calientes y su pecho un tanto adolorido, su cara ardía y estaba seguro que sus mejillas se encontraban por completo enrojecidas y no entendía un carajo de lo que le pasaba a su corazón que cada vez latía con más fuerza mientras sus manos que antes intentaran alejar a el otro ahora se aferraban a su camisa desesperadamente.- **A..Ace... ba-basta...** \- quería decirle que no podía respirar, que se ahogaría... pero las palabras le salían quebradas eh incoherentes.

* * *

Sé que es algo corto, pero creo que de aquí en más puede que los capítulos sean un poco cortos o tardaran demasiado u.u una disculpa por ello, no piensen que me olvido de este fic, solo que avanza a un ritmo más lento que los otros pues no depende del todo de mi. Una pregunta ¿Creen que el queridísimo Luffy esta vivo o muerto? No les diré, pero me da curiosidad saber que piensan.


	5. Bath

Ya llego ese día especial del mes en el que el gato me contesta y todos somos felices(?) amo a ese estúpido y sensual gatito que me ayuda a hacer esta historia posible.

* * *

 **Bath**

* * *

 **Ace PoV**

Poco o nada le importaba cualquier cosa que fuese a salir de la boca del pet en ese momento, por el contrario lo que más le importaba era lo que fuera a entrar en ella, que de momento era únicamente su lengua que desesperadamente buscaba acariciar la contraria en un tosco jugueteo. Las mordidas iban incluidas - **A..Ace... ba-basta...** \- el pequeño había logrado separarle solo para pedir que se detuviera. ¿Lo haría? No realmente por mucho que suplicara su cabeza no le daba para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese tomarlo y hacerlo suyo; aun así se tomó la molestia de escucharle.

 **-No…-** simple y secamente contesto, separándose de él y no precisamente para dejarlo en paz sino para poder arrancarle los botones del chaleco uno a uno, con las largas y afiladas uñas de sus manos, que sin darse cuenta no habían vuelto a su forma humana, sino que mantenían una forma quimérica con las escamas hasta la mitad de su brazo como finos guantes negros y con un tamaño desproporcionalmente grande. Al terminar la tarea cuando por fin pudo apreciar la delicada y blanquecina piel de su pecho comenzó a recorrer esta con una de sus uñas dejando en ella una fina línea rojiza teñida ligeramente con sangre hasta el borde de sus bermudas en donde al igual que con su chaleco le había arrancado el botón con sus garras.

 **-Grr… Lu.. Luffy… -** soltando un pequeño pero ronco gruñido de excitación, mas excitado no podría estar como en ese momento en el cual estaba a punto de arrancarle los pantalones al pequeño justo antes de que su móvil comenzara a sonar con ese característico tono que había programado únicamente para uno de sus contactos, que por unos minutos había logrado ignorar engullendo los labios del menor.

 **Ruffy PoV**

Si ya de por si se encontraba extrañado con todas las sensaciones que aquel hombre provocaba en su cuerpo el probar su lengua acariciando la propia le había hecho sentir el calor en sus mejillas y su pecho de manera mucho más notoria, podía sentir la tibia saliva ajena escurrírsele entre los labios mientras sus manos se asían desesperadamente a la ropa del pecoso, casi le parecía que sus circuitos podían fundirse en el calor de aquel beso, se preguntaba si aquello era posible, las mordidas en sus labios le hacían suspirar de alguna manera que no comprendía y sin dudarlo había comenzado a corresponder aquellas tomando los labios del mayor entre sus dientes como si quisiera devorarle, se sentía bastante bien, la sensación de la carne tibia entre sus dientes, le gustaba aquello eh intentaba imitar las acciones del contrario en todo lo posible, porque sentía que el otro querría comerle aunque no sabía bien cómo iba a ser aquello... ¿Se sentiría bien ser devorado? a pesar del dolor en sus pulmones por la escasa respiración no estaba del todo mal.

Cuando el mayor contesto sus suplicas por un segundo había olvidado incluso su propia petición de que se detuviera, su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo, no se acababa de decidir si aquello le gustaba, le causaba temor, le ponía nervioso, le molestaba o qué demonios le pasaba a su cuerpo y su mente... probablemente más que nada se sintiera confuso por lo aprisa que latía su corazón en aquel instante, era como si este se le fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, mirando como tonto su propio pecho cuando el otro le rompiera el chaleco casi se había sorprendido que aquellas fuertes y rápidas palpitaciones de ese órgano mecánico no fueran visibles tras su piel.

Después de aquellos segundos de análisis propio se fijó ahora en las manos del otro... eran tan fuera de todo lo que estaba programado en su base de datos que le parecían irreales pero por lo mismo mucho más atrayentes que cualquier otra cosa, quería tocarlas y el tacto frio parecido al acero de aquella garra le había hecho estremecer, algo parecido a la sangre comenzaba a teñir su pecho pero no dolía del todo, si acaso era un vago escozor comparado con todo lo demás, como el corte de una hoja de papel.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el pequeño cuerpo cuando sintió como el otro le rompía el botón de los pantalones y comenzaba a desabrochar su bragueta, haciéndole soltar un suave jadeo.- **¿S-si?-** pregunto estúpidamente al escuchar al otro llamar su nombre solo para después escuchar el timbre del celular, observando el súbito cambio en el semblante del pecoso con bastante curiosidad de nuevo, aunque no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para examinarlo antes de sentir sus labios atrapados por los del otro, esta vez cerrando sus ojos en un intento de asimilar mejor aquellas sensaciones que el otro causaba en su cuerpo. ¿Era así como se sentía el amor? a pesar de que se suponía debía sentirlo no había nada concreto acerca de este en su programación, solo extrañas eh indefinidas sensaciones.

 **Ace Pov**

Tras la quinta llamada el tono del celular le había sacado de quicio, no podía creer esto posible, como es que alguien podía llegar a ser tan insistente y casi estaba seguro si tenía que volver a llamarle una vez más y no le contestaba, el tipo quien le llamaba era capaz de irle a buscar.

 **-Mierda! –** Grito sonoramente dado un fuerte golpe a la cama justamente al costado de la cabeza del pet **\- Lo siento… -** murmuro inentendiblemente junto con un millón de maldiciones más mientras se ponía en pie para ir a atender el móvil.

 **-¿Croco? Si… si ya voy…. Lo sé… estaba tomando un baño… lo siento –** su conversación fue rápida y poco amigable, por lo que pronto pudo colgar y volver la vista hacia el pequeño que aun permanecía en la cama **–lo siento tengo que ir a trabajar, al parecer Ren… bueno olvídalo… -** no se iba a tomar la molestia de explicarle los problemas de su trabajo cuando este prácticamente acababa de nacer hace unas horas, aparte tenía que irse de allí antes de que el pequeño notara la enorme erección a la que para nada le ayudaba a estar cerca de él, mucho menos cuando le parecía tan antojable en la posición en la que se encontraba sobre la cama.

 **-Iré a tomar un baño, puedes recorrer la casa a tu antojo, después de todo… ahora es tuya también-** dicho aquello se dirigió inmediatamente a al baño para intentar calmarse dándose un baño de agua helada, bueno al menos para él, para cualquier otro humano normal la temperatura del agua era lo que se consideraba caliente.

 **Ruffy PoV**

El golpe al lado de su rostro le había hecho encogerse ligeramente, un tanto sorprendido más que asustado, del montón de palabras que salían de aquellos labio no había alcanzado a entender ni la mitad y estaba casi seguro que no querría entenderlas, escucho con atención la conversación cuando el pecoso por fin contestara el teléfono, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo cuando escuchara decir que estaba tomando un baño, que él recordara un baño no se tomaba así... ¿O sí? pero no... Eso no era tomar un baño, era 'convivir' eso había dicho su dueño que era... bueno, quizá tuviera diversos nombres, el que iba a saber, la otra posibilidad era que el pecoso estuviera mintiendo pero aquello no era posible, mentir no era bueno, seguro que él simplemente no sabía mucho del idioma coloquial aun, hizo como el pecoso había sugerido y se olvidó del tema.

Sintió el cuerpo ajeno quitársele de encima pero él se quedó dónde estaba, dejando que su respiración poco a poco regresara a lo normal, pues aun podía sentir su rostro caliente y sus ojos ligeramente cristalizados por el increíble esfuerzo que cualquier cosa le tomara apenas unos momentos antes, con el cabello completamente revuelto y las ropas todas desacomodadas intento calmar su frenético corazón también, el estar cerca, tan, tan cerca de Ace se sentía increíblemente bien aunque le causara tantas dudas y confusiones.

Mordió sus propios labios un poco absorto en la sensación de aquel acto, no era para nada lo mismo que la sensación del pecoso haciéndolo pero apenas pensar en ello la sensación hacia cambiado por completo, como idiota asombrado por su propio descubrimiento había abierto la boca varias veces repitiendo aquel experimento, ¡Era casi como magia! Apenas si le había prestado atención al otro cuando dijo que iría a tomar un baño, pero parecía que ahora si se refería a uno de verdad ya que lo había visto dirigirse a un cuarto que aún no le había sido mostrado pero que asumía seria el baño.

Una vez que el pecoso estuviera fuera de aquella habitación y su corazón estuviera más tranquilo se había puesto en pie de un salto, debido al botón roto el short había acabado cayéndosele hasta los tobillos **-mmm...-** mirando a sus pies se encogió de hombros y a cabo por sacar estos de aquella prenda de manera que había quedado únicamente con los boxercitos ajustados y el chaleco abierto puestos, después de todo no hacía mucho frio y su cuerpo aún se encontraba bastante tibiecito después de aquel beso.

Tras ponerse en pie primero había ido a ver de nueva cuenta las fotografías en la pared, en el artículo del periódico se había detenido un momento más que en las otras, intentando vislumbrar con mayor claridad aquella forma que el pecoso le había mostrado de manera más que fugaz pero sabiendo que por más que observara aquella imagen no podría ver más de lo que ya había visto se resignó pronto y paso a otra cosa, ahora dirigiéndose al gran espejo que había en el armario comenzó a hacer gestos y muecas frente a él, admirándose un poco ante sus propias expresiones pues a decir verdad era la primera vez que observaba su reflejo de manera tan completa pues a pesar de la imagen mental de sí mismo que tenía programada eso no era lo mismo que verse de verdad.

 **Ace PoV**

En lo que se quitaba la ropa pudo notar como sus garras habían vuelto a su forma humana así que mínimo aquello era una buena señal, tal vez podría ir y tener una noche tranquila sin pensar mucho en el pequeño.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, de un momento a otro ya se encontraba a punto de violarlo, ni siquiera se había disculpado con él por lo que hizo, ¿Lo había asustado? ¿Le había gustado? tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que era todo un desastre de pensamientos que al fin y al cabo todos terminaban en lo mismo… Luffy… no había otra cosa en la que pensara que no fuera en Luffy su hermano, se preguntaba si así hubiese sido con él si no se hubiera ido de la isla por temor a lastimarlo, no por supuesto que no, ese tipo de pensamientos estaban mal, no debía de pensar en su hermano de aquella forma, el casarse, el tener hijos, en general todo lo que habían planeado no era nada más que un juego de niños que iba a terminar cuando crecieran, como todo hombre normal debía de buscar a alguien que no fuera él, incluso la idea de tener un Pet igual que su hermano como pareja no estaba tan mal, mientras el otro no se enterara… ¿Y cómo iba a enterarse si ni siquiera se habían visto en unos cuantos cientos de años?

Bueno por lo pronto no era momento para seguirse haciendo el tonto cuando justo tenía que ir a trabajar, pero tal había sido su prisa de alejarse del menor que se le había olvidado meter una toalla.

 **-Ruffy! Puedes traer algo con que secarme? –**

 **Ruffy PoV**

Tan concentrado estaba en aquello que cuando el otro le pidiera la toalla casi había saltado en su lugar por poco mordiéndose la lengua que había estado enseñando ante su propio otro yo en el espejo, y si no hubiera sido porque sabía que era imposible casi habría podido jurar que su propio reflejo se burlaba de él.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaban las toallas así que dio unos cuantos pasitos en una dirección antes de dar otros tantos en la dirección contraria de manera que había acabado revisando casi frenéticamente la habitación tirando varias cosas en el proceso (nada que se rompiera por suerte) hasta que por fin en un armario había encontrado las dichosas toallas y sin pena alguna había entrado al cuarto de baño con esta en la mano extendiéndosela al hombre desnudo frente al mientras el pet se encontraba apenas si casi en su ropa interior. **-¡Aquí esta Ace!-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro como si hubiera hecho algo muy complicado terriblemente bien.

 **Ace PoV**

Unos minutos de espera fueron suficientes para terminar de bañarse, y semi secarse gracias al caluroso día y a la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo que aun no terminaba de regularizarse, pero como mínimo su cordura había vuelto en si, por no decir que la calentura ya se le había bajado un poco y con ello era suficiente para ir a trabajar tranquilamente sin pasase la noche pensando en el pet, o al menos así planeaba que fuera antes de verlo entrar al baño con tan poca ropa.

Continuara…

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, ya que realmente esta historia va un poquitín mas lenta eh decidido que de ahora en mas solo la actualizare una vez la mes, así que no se preocupen o desesperan si ven que actualizo como loca las otras y aquí nanay… no me eh olvidado de ella, solo que esta es un proceso un poquitín mas tardado y por eso solo la actualizare de aquí en mas una vez al mes.

Aiwo175: Lo se! Lo se! Era la mejor parte, pero es que igual tenia que terminar(?)no descuidare la historia, lo prometo, solo que es de desarrollo lento u.u pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazoncito gay*

Laura: Me alegra que te guste como escribo, realmente me alegra mucho, oh, cuando Luffy aparezca en casa de su hermano sucederán muchas cosas… definitivamente muchas cosas, pero habrá que esperar para ver eso XD nadie le hara daño a Luffy… no mucho… bueno, no al original… bueno mejor no prometo nada u.u pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazones gays*


End file.
